vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Spirit
Summary Rin Yamaoka was the only child of the Yamaoka family. She was raised in the dusty halls of a traditional house in Kagawa. She studied Education at Takamatsu, a private university, which weighed heavily on her family's shaky finances. Her mother got ill that year and the bills started piling up. Rin worked part-time in a futile attempt to help lighten the load. This all played a heavy toll on Rin's father, who suffered the misfortune of being blamed for the defective production line that resulted in the loss of his job after he had laid trust in his superior. Something in him snapped that night that caused him to take the life of his wife and make an attempted assassination of his daughter who had just witnessed the spectacle after returning home. As she laid on the floor covered in her blood she sought revenge at any cost, a rage that The Entity saw interest in. In the darkness it whispered to her, it promised her blood and the revenge she sought. Right there, an oath was made and Rin closed her eyes. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Rin Yamaoka, The Spirit Origin: Dead By Daylight Gender: Female Age: Unknown, presumably in her teens before she died Classification: Killer, Spirit, Undead Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, passive Fear Aura via The Heartbeat (The very presence of a killer is enough to incite panic, severe anxiety, and terror. Amplified through proximity.), Stealth Mastery (The Killers possess natural stalking ability and can mask The Heartbeat), Enhanced Senses (A Killer's senses are so acute that they can detect minor disturbances in terrain as a trail to their target alongside their ability to detect the smell of blood and sound of breathing from great distances), Extrasensory Perception (Killers are able to see the auras of those bleeding out or attempting to heal their wounds), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 7 & 8; Killers have an importance of collecting food for The Entity, and will be resurrected by it should they be killed), Berserk Mode and Speed Boost (should the lust for the kill become too great, the Entity's connection to the Killer will be cut off, making them unpredictable), Blessed (The Entity favors the Killer's and will aid through indirect means should it be beneficial), Empowerment (via No One Escapes Death; the attacks motivated through this hex are more lethal, making strikes that would only injure become critically lethal), Summoning (via Hooking; exists as a sacrificial ritual to The Entity, awakening it to take the soul of the victim. As well, Cruel Limits, Thrilling Tremors, and Corrupt Intervention among others all summon the spikes and arms of the entity to meddle with generators and block off escapes), Status Effect Inducement (Hemorrhage and Mangled; provokes intense bleeding and slows down the process of healing respectively), Technology Manipulation (Surge, among other perks meddle with nearby technology. Surge, specifically, is said to charge the air and mess with tech), Statistics Reduction (Mindbreaker claims that “your distressing presence drains and weakens your prey” and “can evoke feelings of dread and fatigue in nearby individuals,” alongside causing exhaustion in-game), minor Perception Manipulation (via Huntress Lullaby; those who are hooked find their perceptions muddled), Power Nullification (via The Third Seal; negates Extrasensory Perception through the Blindness effect), Resistance to Pain (Enduring) and Blinding (Lightborn), Intangibility and Afterimage Creation (Rin's body passively phases in and out of the Spirit World, causing her to leave behind still images that confuse her victims), Yamaoka's Haunting (Astral Projection, Dimensional Travel), possible Regeneration (Low-Godly; Whenever Rin enters the Spirit World she leaves behind her physical body as a husk, should she re-enter the physical plane this husk withers away wherever it was left and she seemingly creates a new body), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 & 3) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to The Nurse, who could casually destroy barricades by poking them) Speed: Superhuman (Killers possess the speed to outpace trained athletes in a fearful run by simply walking after them), higher via Yamaoka's Haunting Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Philip Ojomo, before his transformation, was able to completely rip the spine of his employer out of his body, which would require roughly 101-102 tons of force) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: Limitless (As a spirit, Rin should be incapable of tiring) Range: Extended melee range with Shattered Katana Standard Equipment: Shattered Katana (For a full Perk list, see here) Intelligence: Above Average (In her life, Rin was a student studying at a prestigious university, this assumes at least some degree of intellect) Standard Tactics: Is naturally bloodlusted Weaknesses: Killers are servants of the Entity, making them more prone to preserve their prey first in an attempt to sacrifice them. The Stain is an indication of where killers are looking, making their line of sight more exploitable. During Yamaoka's Haunting, Rin's perceptions are inhibited and prevent her from seeing her targets, but rather the marks they leave in the physical plane only. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Yamaoka's Haunting:' The Spirit can use her ability to enter a phase walk, leaving behind a husk of her body and allowing her spirit to travel at an immense speed for a short time. Gallery The_Spirit_DbD.png| Schoolgirl outfit Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Dead By Daylight Category:Undead Category:Murderers Category:Immortals Category:Ghosts Category:Sword Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Berserkers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 9 Category:Perception Users